France
France, or the Land of the Franks, is a kingdom in Europa. It rests bordering Spain to the west, To the east rests Belgium, Germany, Switzerland, and Italy. And north of it rests the English Channel. It's capital is Paris. This is where King Jean-Pierre resides. The French speak French, obviously, but some know English or Spanish. It brings in income through trade, mostly of textiles and foods. They are also a farming.nation. It's a large nation and a power in Europa. It's a scientifically prominent nation, with tech like smoke bombs, fireworks, and the crossbow. It sold the power of the crossbow to other nations, making it wide spread. It's a fiercely Protestant Creatite nation that loves it's religion and God. They are descended from the early Franks and Romans that had settled in the area. It split of from Rome and became it's own nation, peacefully. Foreign Relations Poor Relations Great Britain The French have been rivals with Great Britain for as long as anyone can remember. They don't fight directly, but the French will often help those who appose Britain in war. They will offer them shelter and supplies, usually. King John II pushed for a non aggression pact. But they still fight in small battles and attacks that both sides say were done by rebels, but this is usually false. Friendly Spain They are in a trade agreement with Spain and get on well. They both are on good terms and Jean-Pierre is good friends with their government officials. They Spanish and French prefer to live in peace with each other, but they are not allies. Allies Sweden While they are not exactly allies, King Jean-Pierre and King Carolus developed a non-aggression pact. Carolus will inherit the kingdom when he dies, to keep the kingdom out of the hands of his treacherous brother's. Government France is an absolute monarchy with the king in control of all. Some have abused this power, some have not. When the king is away, the Prime Minister and the Queen rule the nation together. They rule in the place of the king. And when the king is there, they act as his advisers and second in command. Interesting Laws * All people must attend the military for at least a year after school * All people must attend a school for at least 9 years * All people must be faithful in marriage * All people must work for at least 20 years before retiring. History Pre-France Before France had became a country, they were a province of Rome. A German tribe came down and settled in this province. They inter-married with the Romans and created new traditions. They created their own language and way of life. They eventually came to be their own nation when they petitioned freedom from Rome. They were granted it. They became their own nation where they started to farm. And later, invent. The Unnamed War No one knows why the British and the French hate each other, but many people believe it was because of a war. There are some surviving texts that seem to hint to this but no one knows. From what people think, they've gathered that Britain set up a colony in France. This colony eventually grew to a powerful group and decided to expand. Britain secretly told them to attack quickly and take the capital. They did and they charged. They attacked but didn't anticipate the strength of France. Cut down by crossbows and fire, they fled. England joined, trying to protect their colony. The French and British fought for 50 years. Until the French were able to divert the path of the British. They were able to draw them away from their colony, trapping them on all sides. They wiped out their colony, trapping the main army in the center of France. They came in on all sides, taking out the bulk of their army. This forced the British to surrender. But many other small wars followed. Some small battles, but nothing as large. The Age of Invention During the age of invention, a Renaissance-like movement took France by storm. They created some of the greatest architecture styles. Sculptures and paintings were also prevalent, but not as much as inventions. Many inventions were created, but the most famous were the crossbow, smoke bombs, and a new style of fireworks. They sold the crossbow to other nations to bring in more allies and money. This failed and only shared their secrets of mechanism. But other inventions were created and they helped aid French life. Reign of Jeans-Pierre Bisset The current king of France is Jean-Pierre Bisset. He came to power after his father and mother died from an unknown sickness. As I child, he had learned how to lead the army and how to wield weapons. But one of his greatest strengths is his skill of magic. As a child, he learned simple tricks that got better and harder over time. He learned how to disappear. To hide weapons. Break free from chains. He uses these tricks to get past guards and spies. Some believe he's a sorcerer, an entertainer, it depends who you ask. But what he is, is silver-tongued. He knows how to talk that sways people to his side. The people, his own and those from other nations, don't always trust him. But they respect him. Military The French Military is a strong one. The mostly use Roman armor, based off of their heritage. They use different weapons though. They prefer halberds and spears. They use bucklers and sabers as their back up weapons. Both sense they are small, light, and easy to carry. They use crossbows of their own design for long range. They are highly trained. Navy Their Navy is moderate. They are not strangers to the sea. They border water on almost all sides, the Mediterranean, Atlantic, and the English Channel. Their Navy uses chainmail armor, sabers, bucklers, and spears. They move fast, able to get to just around anywhere by sea. They have potential to be one of the greatest Navies, but they don't develop their Navy much. They are moderately trained. Climate French climate is mostly temperate, but varies across the nation. Abilities French Revolution The French will die for their cause, they won't ever stop fighting French Resistance France will fight viciously, to the last man Religion It's a fiercely Protestant Creatite nation that loves it's religion and God. Category:France Category:Page Category:European Category:Nation